Movie Night With Twisty, The Creepy Disembodied Voice!
by 0-darkandtwisty-0
Summary: Just a little something I came up with after reading too much fanfiction and eating too much chocolate cake. (Also on AO3)
1. Meeting our captor

**CHAPTER #1**

 _ **Third Person Pov;**_

"... You're not a Viking. You're not my son."

With that, Stoic left the great hall, slamming the door behind him. Hiccup simply sat there, too in shock to move. Suddenly, the whole village was filled with an all-encompassing white light. When it faded, all the Berkians were gone.

* * *

 _ **ASTRID Pov;**_

' _What in Thor's name is going on?!_ ' Astrid thought, eyeing the dramatic and rather sudden change in her surroundings. ' _One minute I'm getting metaphorically eaten alive by my father, the next I'm sitting in this… This weird room! What?!_ '

Looking around some more, she examined the aforementioned room more closely. It was huge, holding the entire population of Berk. Three of the walls were decorated with heavy velvet curtains coloured a deep purple. The other wall was covered with a sheer white sheet, and everything, including the seat Astrid somehow only just realized she was sitting in, was trimmed with gold. Distantly, over the racket everyone else in the room was making, she could hear Stoic bellowing, demanding the attention of whoever had brought them there.

Suddenly, Astrid's eyes widened, remembering Hiccup. His father had looked so mad when he dragged him off, it would be a miracle if the boy was still alive. Rising from her seat, she scanned the crowd, doing her best to see through all the burly Vikings around her. It took her a moment to find him amongst the masses, and even so she had had to move far from her original seat.

"Hiccup! Oh my gods, are you alright? What happened?" Astrid exclaimed upon seeing him curled up in a corner, half under the drapery, head in his hands. Hiccup gave no outward signs of hearing her. After a second or two, Astrid sat next to him, laying her hands over his.

"What did he say, Hiccup? _Tell me_."

She waited intently for his reply, and, upon receiving none, sighed dejectedly.

"He disowned me."

Astrid started. ' _He WHAT!?'_

"He disowned me," Hiccup repeated, as if reading her thoughts.

"Blatantly ignored my attempts to warn him about the queen, literally _threw_ me to the ground, and disowned me."

Rage boiled up inside her as she watched Hiccup, probably one of the strongest Vikings she knew, let out a sob. Slowly, as if testing the waters, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. As he buried his head into the crook of her neck, tears staining her shirt and sobs shaking them both, Astrid's blood boiled. ' _How DARE he?! I mean, yeah, Hiccup blatantly ignored every Viking instinct Stoic drummed into him, but to be disowned because of it? That son of a-'_

"SILENCE, PUNY MORTALS!"

Everyone fell silent, following the orders of the creepy, disembodied voice.

"MY NAME IS TWISTY. NOT THE BEST, I WILL ADMIT, BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE ME ANY LESS OF A THREAT TOWARDS YOUR WELLBEING! DISOBEY MY ORDERS, AND I SWEAR ON THE LIFE OF MY BRETHREN THAT YOU WILL FACE A WRATH WORSE THAN WHAT YOU COULD FIND IN HEL ITSELF! I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO WATCH A MOVIE, _DON'T_ ASK WHAT THAT IS, YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO GUESS WHEN IT STARTS! NOW, STAY STILL WHILST I TELEPORT YOU TO YOUR SEATS! I AM AFRAID THINGS GOT A LITTLE MIXED UP ON YOUR WAY HERE, SO NOT EVERYONE ENDED UP IN THE RIGHT PLACE!"

Another flash of of light filled the room, and all of Berk felt themselves be moved once more.


	2. And the strangeness was only beginning

**CHAPTER #2**

 _ **HICCUP Pov;**_

As soon as he could see again, Hiccup looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. 'Trying' being the main word, as he found himself still wrapped up in a bundle of Astrid. Groaning on the inside, he reluctantly pulled away from her embrace. They were sitting on a plush purple couch, situated on a balcony at the back of the room, above the rest of Berk. Around them lay a few other matching armchairs, and-

"TOOTHLESS!"

Hiccup leapt off of the couch and across the balcony, wrapping his beloved dragon in a tight embrace.

"I never thought I'd see you again, bud. Oh, thank Thor, thank Thor, thank Thor…" He whispered into Toothless' neck, unaware of Astrid's gaze.

"OKAY, NOW THAT YOU ARE ALL ACQUAINTED AND COMFORTABLE, IT IS TIME TO START THE MOVIE!"

It was that creepy voice again. Sighing, Hiccup and Toothless made their way back over to the couch, sitting down (or curling up in front of it) just as the lights dimmed. An image came into focus on the white screen…

 **THIRD PERSON Pov;**

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT  
**  
 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a  
** **lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting  
** **straight out of the water.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
** **This, is Berk.**

All the Vikings, including the two on the balcony, started at the sound of Hiccup's voice.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's twelve days  
** **North of hopeless, and a few  
** **degrees South of freezing to death.  
** **It's located solidly on the  
** **meridian of misery.  
** **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small  
** **village nestled on an outcropping of sea stacks.**

Many Vikings laughed at how true this statement was, whilst Astrid smiled slightly at her new friend's dry sense of humor.

 ******HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
** **My village. In a word, sturdy.  
** **And it's been here for seven  
** **generations, but every single  
** **building is new.**

"Oh, I wonder why that is? Probably has absolutely nothing to do with all the freaking DRAGON RAIDS!" Called Snotlout, earning him a whack in the head with a small rock Hiccup had conveniently found lying next to him.

"Always wanted to do that." He whispered to Astrid, who stifled a laugh.

 ******The camera drifts closer, circling.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
** **We have fishing, hunting, and a  
** **charming view of the sunsets. The  
** **only problems are the pests. You  
** **see, most places have mice or  
** **mosquitos. We have...  
** **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is  
** **snatched.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward  
** **it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots  
** **through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly  
** **teenage Viking.**

**HICCUP  
** **...dragons.**

"Nooo, really? I thought that was a puppy!"

Another rock, from Astrid this time. A small pile had somehow appeared on the floor in front of them, next to toothless. ****

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front  
** **porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour  
** **out of the buildings, ready for a fight.  
** **More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling  
** **off sheep.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
** **Most people would leave. Not us.  
** **We're Vikings. We have stubbornness  
** **Issues.**

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" A random Viking called out from the crowd. They still had yet to notice that both Hiccup AND Astrid were 'missing'.

 ******Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into  
** **the streets, axes in hand.  
** **ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making  
** **his way through the battle.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
** **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I  
** **know. But it's not the worst.  
** **Parents believe a hideous name will  
** **frighten off gnomes and trolls.  
** **Like our charming Viking demeanor  
** **wouldn't do that.**

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" It was the same Viking again. It seemed this would be a recurring comment throughout the movie.

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the  
** **Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an  
** **explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

**VIKING**

**(FIERCE)  
** **Arggghhhhh!  
** **(cheery, insane)  
** **Mornin'!**

Said Viking blushed, and Hiccup realized it was the 'What does that mean' guy. What a coincidence.

 ******Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic  
** **men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
** **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the  
** **Haggard...**

**HOARK  
** **What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP  
** **... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR  
** **Get inside!**

**HICCUP  
** **... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE  
** **Get back inside!**

**HICCUP  
** **. Ack.  
** **He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)  
** **Yep, just Ack.**

A few Vikings in the crowd laugh at this, and Hiccup smiles, glad that they appreciate his humor… Even if they kinda hated him...

 ******Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from  
** **the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

Astrid chuckled, seeing Hiccup hanging limply from his father's hand.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, seeing her amusement, "That hurts, you know!"

This made Astrid laugh even more, yet in an almost affectionate way... ****

**STOICK  
** **Hiccup!?  
** **(accusingly; to the crowd)  
** **What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP)  
** **What are you doing out?! Get  
** **Inside!**

"Nope, sorry, no-can-do! Our house is currently on fire and I don't really want to die today, thank-you-very-much."

 ******The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.  
** **He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**(IN AWE)  
** **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of  
** **the tribe. They say that when he  
** **was a baby he popped a dragon's  
** **head clean off of its shoulders.**

Both Hiccup and Astrid winced at this.

 ******Do I believe it?  
** **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the  
** **strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
** **Yes I do.**


End file.
